Kay's new life
by Dru
Summary: 18 years from now Kay remembers her past then faces the family she hasen't seen since then.


Ok I don't own Passions or any names you'll know. The ones you don't know are mine. (Ok I'm trying to keep the plot twist from being know in the disclaimer)  
  
Warning this has slash in it. Nothing to bad but if you don't aprove of the thought of men having sex and raising kids stop reading now.  
  
This is my first and only Passions fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Kay POV  
  
It's now eighteen years since I've left Harmony. I'm 36 years old and I have a 18 year old daughter. In fact yesterday was her birthday. Coming back to this cursed town is my gift to her. I'd rather cut my head off then be here but her wants to meet her birth father. I can't deny my sweet girl anything so here we are.  
  
My husbands offered to come with us as moral support but I told them I'd be ok. Gods was I wrong. Just sitting in this hotel room I can feel the Evil in this town. Just being here feels like a knife in my stomach. We've only been here for a few hours and I feel like I'm dieing inside already. Hopefully Killy won't want to stay for long.  
  
Tomorrow it'll happen. We'll go to my parents home to find Miguel. Miguel the man I had loved with every fiber of my being. The man I had sold my my soul for. The man who's child I had carried and gave birth too. Miguel the man who too try to get I had learned witchcraft. The man who I had done everything in my powers for but still loved only my dumb blond cousin. The man who broke my heart into a thousand pieces till I thought about killing my self.  
  
He'd destroyed me. The day I gave birth he came to see me. he told me he'd take care of out daughter but he didn't love me. he'd never love me. he was going to marry Charity. It felt like a knife cutting my heart into a thousand pieces. Thats the day I left Harmony. Right after he life my hospitable room. I went to the nursery and got Killy. I grabbed whatever baby things I could find in there my clothes from my room and I ran.  
  
I only stopped to go back to Tabitha's to get the rest of my stuff and to quickly black mail a for thousand dollars from her. I swore not to tell anyone she was a witch and she gave me thousands of the dollars she'd gotten from the book she wrote.  
  
After I had the money me and Killy left town. I tried to stretch the money for as long as possible before we had to stop and I had to start working to get more money. I took what ever job I could get. I slaved and worked for a year before we could move again.  
  
(A/N I've dissided that all speeking done unless I say it's in english in in Greek since there in Greece)  
  
We ended up in Greece. I'd always loved reading history books about Greek myths and always wanted to see the ruins someday. Well I got my wish. I loved living here. Not long after leaving my bible thumping mothers home I'd become quite fond of the Greek gods. And with learning about my powers from Tabitha I felt more like I should worship them then the God of my mother. He'd never done anything to help me. I had tried to be a good little catholic girl but did God give me what I wanted? Did he help me get Miguel? No!  
  
So now that I was living so close to the ruins of old temples I just started to pray to the old gods. Everyone I knew of. Ares, Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Cupid, Phonos, Demos, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Aesculapius every god or goddess I'd ever heard about I prayed to. If I couldn't find a temple site or ruin any where I made a shrine. It made me feel a hundred times better then going to confession and having Father Lonigan tell me I had to stop doing evil or i was going to hell.  
  
For the first time in longer then I could remember I was happy. I had a good job as a waitress at a hotel and they let me and Killy live there for free. I had gods to worship. I had almost ever thing a woman could want.  
  
Killy was now just over 2 years old. She was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. I loved her more then I ever thought possible.  
  
Then one day something happened that made everything before look like the worst suffering a person could ever go though. Want to know what happened? I fell in love! It happened while I was at one of the shrines I had made to a god. I turned around and there he was. Tall, thin, pale as skim milk, with theses amazing blue eyes, black spiky hair and the strange part was he was wearing the leather outfit. It covered ever inch of his body except his fingers and head. And it looked like it was held together with safety pins!  
  
I was in love at first site. I nearly fainted when he grinned at me and spoke. "Hey. So you're ta one who's been prayin ta all the gods eh? Thanks. We haven't gotten worship like that in thousands of years. Most a few gods get is a few prayers from them New Age people. And mostly it's just Like Unk and Auntie Dite who get anything."  
  
I could only stare and blink as my mouth dropped open. This seemed to amuse him. "Oh hey I didn't tell ya who I am did I? I'm Strife God of Mischief. Great ta meet ya."  
  
All I could do was squeak as suddenly it seemed to get dark out and then ground got a lot closer.  
  
The next thing I know I'm waking up in a bright white room. I'm laying on a bed and Strife is sitting next to the bed playing with Killy. "Wha-what's going on? Where am I? What happened?" I ask watching the...god play with my daughter.  
  
Strife looks up and grins at me. "Hey ya awake finely. Welcome back sleeping beauty! Ya fainted when I told ya I'm a god. Oh hey 'Pol and Ace will want to know ya awake. 'POL! ACE! KAY'S AWAKE!" he yelled towards the door.  
  
I blinked as two tall, mussely, blond men walked into the room. "You did not have to scream for us you know. Would it have been so hard to call us mentally?" Apollo complained.  
  
Strife giggled. "Yeah but that wouldn't annoy you."  
  
Apollo and Aesculapius glared as Strife as they walked over to where I was laying and gawking at them. "Hello Kay. How are you feeling? You took a pretty nasty blow to the head when you fainted."  
  
"I-I-I'm fine I guess...Umm just really confused. I never expected the gods to show up and talk to me and well take me...somewhere. Where am I by the way?" I asked.  
  
"Olympus." Ace said simply as he scanned me with his powers.  
  
"Olympus?! As in the home of the gods?!" I shrieked bolting up in bed.  
  
"Yes the home of the gods. Now lay down. You had a concussion and while we healed you you still need rest." Ace said pushing me back down on the bed.  
  
"B-But my baby. Killy. My job! I have to go! I have work!" I yelled trying to get up again.  
  
Strife stood up holding Killy. "No probs. I can watch Killy while you rest up. And I can call ya boss and tell em ya got hurt and are recovering in doctors office which isn't that far from the truth."  
  
I eyed up the leather clad god. "Umm not to be rude but have you ever taken care of a 2 year old before?"  
  
Strife giggled. "Course I have! I got a few kids around her age infact."  
  
I felt her heart sink slightly. "Oh your married?"  
  
"Yep. Ta Cupid. Teh God of Love him self. So it'll be no prob to watch her with our kids." Strife said grinning.  
  
Wow not only is is taken he's gay. Do I have lousy taste in men or what? I thought to my self. "Umm ok I guess. If it's no problem for you."  
  
Strife grins and suddenly flashes out of the room with Killy.  
  
I lay back on the bed wondering if I made the right choice.  
  
After I'd rested for another day Ace and Apollo finely let me get out of bed. I was very happy about that. Ace took me to Cupid and Strife's home temple then had to get back to his work. I was left standing in a huge foyer in a gay, married gods temple. I was still kinda in shock about this whole 'gods showing up and bring me to Olympus' thing.  
  
Sudden three three small children with wings fly by. A moment later a tall, muscled, sexy, blond, man with wings runs the same way yelling after the kids. He skids to a stop when he see's me. "Uh hi. Who are you and How'd you get in out temple?" The man who I'm guessing is Cupid asks me.  
  
"Umm hi I'm Kay Bennet. Um I was praying at this shrine and then Strife showed up and I sorta fainted and hit my my head and Strife's been baby sitting my daughter while I was recovering at Ace's temple." I babbled at the very, very hot God of Love.  
  
Cupid suddenly grinned brightly at me. "So your the one who'd been praying to all of us for these last few months. Great to finely meet you. Your daughter's cute. She's in Rose and Jas room napping." He said to me.  
  
"Rose and Jas?" I asked.  
  
"Our daughters. Rosemary and Jasmine. They and their brother are the ones who just flew by." Cupid told me as he grabbed me by the wrist and started to pull me deeper into the temple.  
  
"Umm well if I could just get my daughter and someone send me back I can get out of your hair so you can go back to what you were doing." I said hopefully.  
  
"Eh let her sleep. And the kids won't get into too much trouble. What I really want is to talk too you. it's been ages since I've had a worshiper even if it is one I share with the other gods." He said pulling me into a dinning room and pushing me into a chair.  
  
I resist an urge to cry. Ok I'm on Olympus. The gods are talking to me, healing me, and now are making me stay to chat before letting me get my kid and go. Great.  
  
Cupid smiled at me. "Ok so tell me more about you. Where your from? What you do? Why you suddenly started worshiping the Old Greek gods?" Cupid asked.  
  
"Umm well I was born and raised in Harmony New England. I'm a waitress at a hotel. And I don't really know. It just felt right. A lot more right then being catholic like I've been my whole life."  
  
Cupid raised an eye brow at me. "New England? That pretty far from Greece isn't it? How'd you get all the way here and with a baby no less."  
  
I flinched slightly. He just has to ask about this doesn't he? "Well I was in love with this guy. He took my virginity, got me pregnant, then married my cousin. And my mother was on her side. I'm the evil one. I don't deserve anything. Charity gets my room, my boy friend, my mother, my friends, my sister. Hell she even gets a freakin huge birthday party for her 18th birthday. No one even remembered mine. I get called evil and thrown out in a snow storm when I'm pregnant." I said bitterly.  
  
Cupid's mouth dropped open and he gawked at me. "Your kidding?! Your family really treated you that way?! I can't believe that! You poor thing!" He said suddenly hugging me.  
  
I'm pretty damn shocked by this. "Uh. Really I'm over it. It happened over a year ago. Thats when I left. Right after Killy was born. It was only a few hours after I gave birth that I was on a bus with my baby."  
  
Cupid frowned. "You left right after giving birth? That's not good. You or the baby could have gotten sick or something. And well what about Killy's father? How did he feel about all this?"  
  
I shook my head. "He came shortly after I gave birth. He saw Killy. Then told me he'd take care of her but he didn't love me. he'd never love me and that he was marring Charity. That's why I ran."  
  
Cupid hugging me again. "Oh you poor thing. Well it's good that you got away. No one should have to go though that."  
  
"Well I'm glad for one thing. At least out of all that I got Killy. I couldn't live with out her. She's my life. Miguel may have torn my heart out but he gave me Killy."  
  
Cupid nodded. "I feel the same why about my first marriage. She may have been a slutty, sneaky, tricking bitch but she gave me Bliss."  
  
I blinked. "She made you happy?"  
  
Cupid laughed. "No Bliss. My son. He's two thousand now."  
  
"Oh! Well that wonderful. I'm sure he's a great...uh man." I said blushing feeling embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Strife was standing next to the table. "Honey! I'm hooome! Oh hey Kay. When'd you escape from Ace? Your not a run a way are you?"  
  
I shook my head. "No Ace let me go a little while ago. he dropped me off here and I was going to get Killy and go but Killy is napping and Cupid wanted to talk." I said.  
  
Strife grinning. "Cool." He pulled out a chair and sat down. "So what ya guys talkin' 'bout?" He asked grinned brightly.  
  
"Uh Well Kay was telling me about her past." Cupid said.  
  
"Cool. So get into any good mischief as a kid?" Strife asked me.  
  
I tilted my head and thought. "Does selling my soul, bringing evil and death to my town, ling, cheating, stealing, doing dark magic, making a zombie of my cousin, trying to break up my parents marriage so they'll be too busy to stop my evil plots to get the man I loved, then for like a week trying to be good before I go back to evil count as mischief?"  
  
Strife and Cupid both stared at my with there mouths hanging open.  
  
I shrugged. "Love makes you do the wacky." I then thought and glared at Cupid. "It's all your fault!" I crossed my arms and sulked. "Stupid Cupid."  
  
Strife suddenly started laughing. I stared at him not believing he could be laughing at a time like this!  
  
Strife laughed harder and harder till he fell out of his chair and kept laughing.  
  
I looked at him for a minute then looked at Cupid. "Does he do this often? Cuz he's not really inspiring honor and worship right now." I said.  
  
Cupid looked down at his husband rolling around on the floor laughing. "Yeah he does this a lot. I think it has something to do with his godhood. Not really sure."  
  
I look down again then sigh. "Look I don't know how long he's going to be like this so why don't you take me to get my daughter then send me back?"  
  
I groaned mentally when Cupid pouted at me. POUTED! "Don't you love us any more?" Cupid said still pouting.  
  
"N-No I still love you guys but I need to get back to work and I miss Killy." I told him.  
  
Cupid sighed and stood up poking Strife with a toe as he started towards the back.  
  
I sighed with relief that I was going to get my daughter and go home.  
  
"Ok she's in here." Cupid said walking into a bright pink room.  
  
Killy was curled up in a crib sleeping. I walked over and slowly picked her up careful not to wake her up. "Thank you for watching her." I whisper to Cupid.  
  
We both jerk when three shrieking children flew into the room. Killy jerked awake and wailed at being woken up so quickly.  
  
Cupid glared at the three kids. "Guys I told you too keep it down that the baby was sleeping!"  
  
All three kids looked guilty. "Sorry daddy." They all said.  
  
I was busy cuddling Killy trying to calm her down.  
  
Strife suddenly appeared in the room looking worried. "I heard teh baby cry. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Kenny, Rose, and Jas woke her up." Cupid told his husband.  
  
Rose still looking guilty reached up and touched Killy's foot. Killy stopped crying and peered down at the winged godling. Rose smiled and Killy giggled.  
  
I stared in shock. Normally I'd have to give her a bottle or sing or something to get her to calm down. "How'd she do that?" I asked.  
  
"Rose is a love goddess. It's something all of us can do. We can all make people feel happier if we use our powers." Cupid said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yep. So why don't you let Killy play with Kenny, Rose, and Jas? I'm sure they'll have fun." Strife said.  
  
Killy tugged on my sleeve and pointed down. "Down Mommy. Down!"  
  
Gods. I'm never getting out of here. I thought. "Ok Killy. Play with the godlings." I said putting her down on the floor.  
  
Strife and Cupid grinned pulling me out of he room. "Ken, Rose, Jas. Play nice. No powers." Cupid said as we walked out the door.  
  
"Uh hey. I just thought of something. How can you guys have kids if your both guys?"  
  
"Male gods can have kids. These ones were Strife. Last time both of us had kids. The time before that I was the pregnant one." Cupid said.  
  
"Uh how many kids do you have?" I asked.  
  
Strife frowned. "Umm at last count one hundred."  
  
"ONE HUNDRED?! Do you guys ever get out of bed?!" I yelled in shock.  
  
"Well really it's not that many when you think about it. I mean we're been married for two thousand years give or take a century. We've been putting a lot of space between large groups of kids ever since we ended up with five teenager and then I got pregnant again." Cupid said.  
  
I couldn't do anything but stare.  
  
Cupid glanced over at me and saw me gawking at them and laughed. "We're gods. We live forever. And in forever you can have a lot of kids."  
  
I slowly nodded still looking dazed.  
  
Strife wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me back towards the dinning room. "Want something ta eat? Ya must be hungry. Ace had the WORST food at his place. All healthy junk. Who'd wanna eat that crap? So what can I get ya? Candy? Chocolate? Chips? Burgers? Anything ya pretty little heart wants."  
  
"Excuse me? Umm you have all that here?" I said looking around the huge empty room with nothing but the huge long table and chairs.  
  
Cupid grinned looking amused. "We're gods. We can make anything we want with a thought. So what can we get you?"  
  
"Ummm...a coke and a piece chocolate cake." I said after thinking for a moment.  
  
Strife grinned and waved a hand making the food appear in front of me. "Nice choice."  
  
I picked up the fork the looked nervelessly at Strife and Cupid. "Umm aren't you guys going to eat anything?"  
  
They nodded and making the same food as I had sat down and started eating.  
  
I cut off a piece of cake with my fork and lifted it to my mouth then felt like I'd died and gone to the Elysian Fields. "Oh My Gods! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" I moaned taking a nothing bite.  
  
Strife snickered at the almost orgasmic look on my face. "I'm guessin' you like teh cake?"  
  
I nodded no wanting to take time away from the wonderful cake.  
  
Cupid glanced at Strife. "Maybe you should have made mortal cake instead of godly cake."  
  
Strife giggled. "Where's teh fun in that?"  
  
Cupid rolled his eyes and looked at me like he was thinking really hard.  
  
I froze and lifted a hand to wipe my face. "What? Do I have something hanging from my nose? Is my hair funny? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Just wondering when the aphrodisiac affects are going to kick in."  
  
"Aphrodisiac? What are you talking about?" I said slowly suddenly putting down my fork wondering if Strife had drugged me or something.  
  
"The cake. It's chocolate. Chocolate is an aphrodisiac. And it's godly chocolate so a lot stronger then mortal chocolate. And if it works on gods I'm wondering what it's going to do to a mortal." Cupid said watching me.  
  
Oh gods. This has to be pay back for all the evil I did in Harmony. I'm stuck on Olympus with two Majorly hot gods and now I'm going to be all lusty any minute now! The fates hate me.  
  
Cupid was suddenly standing by my side feeling my forehead and looking worried. "Kay? Are you ok? Do you have food allergy or something? You look pale."  
  
I shook my head. "Uh no I'm fine. I just think me and killy should really be getting back home now."  
  
Cupid studied me for a minute then shook his head. "I don't think that'd be wise. I've never given godly chocolate to a mortal before so I don't know what it'll do to you. We may need to get you to Ace fast or something if you get sick. Or you may get violent or something. You should stay here till we know your ok. If your worried about your job don't. We're gods. We can always just play with his memory's and make him think he gave you time off or something. Or if worst comes to worst we can get you a new job or just give you money."  
  
I sighed. It seemed like I was never getting out of there. Ok my choices are: keep pushing to be let home and 1. Be taken home or 2. be smitten for ticking off the gods. Ok or I can stay here till they get tiered of me and send me away. OR I can just crawl into a hole and cry over my life being really, really, really weird and sucking. Err ok best choice. Just give in and stay as long as they want me. "Ok fine. I'll stay."  
  
Strife grinned at me and hopped up. "Great. Common I'll show ya where you can sleep here." He said as he draged me off towards the bed rooms.  
  
He stopped in front of a room and pushed the door open. "Ok here's ya room. What color do ya want it? Any choices in what ya want in bed, tables, etc..? Oh and clothes. You'll need clothes. CUPE! What do girls wear!"  
  
"Uh Strife I'm only going to be here for like a day or so. Right? I don't need anything. really." I tried to tell him but he ignored me as he studied the room.  
  
Cupid walked into the room. "Strife we've had like 60 daughters and your don't know what girls wear by now?"  
  
"Hey! I'm a woman here you know! I'm 20!" I complained.  
  
Cupid smiled. "Kay in godly years 20 is still a baby. A god isn't even thought of as an adult until they're a hundred. So yeah your a girl." he said as he stepped over to the closet and waved a hand filling it with dresses, jeans, T-shirts, skirts and dressy shirts. He tapped the dresser and filled that with underwear and bras. "Ok that should hold you for clothes for now. I can always get you more if you need them. Or mom will probably want to give you a makeover or something so all of these will get thrown out anyway. So now the walls. What color do you want them?"  
  
I'm giving in. I'm giving in. I reminded my self. "Uhh purple I guess. Dark purple. But I can do it my self. I'm a witch remember?" I say as I wave a hand turning the walls dark purple. I look a round the room and wave my hand again making dark blood red curtains. I make a queen sized bed with black sheets and blankets. "There. All done. What do you think?" I ask them as I look around my Gothic bed room.  
  
Strife looked around the room then frowned at me. "Are ya sure you're not related ta one of teh War gods? Ya got the same taste as all us."  
  
I laughed and shook my head. "Unless my dads a War god and forgot to tell us then no. The magic comes from my mothers side. I'm a Standish. Even if I hate that side of my family I got the powers. And I spent long months learning how to use my powers from our town witch. I can pretty much do what ever I want. But This is the first time I've done much more then change my clothes if I'm running late or get a snack if I've feeling lazy and don't want to get up." I told them as I looked at my new room wondering if it needed anything else.  
  
Strife stared. "Wow you come from a weird past..."  
  
I nodded as I made a night table painted blood red on each side of the bed and a desk. I closed my eyes and concentrated and in a flash my own things from my room at the hotel were sitting on my bed.  
  
Both Strife and Cupid did a double take as I did this. I'd always thought the saying 'jaws hit the floor' was just that a saying. But both of the gods seemed to be attempting to do it.  
  
I grinned as I walked over and went through my stuff putting things I loved on the night table and dresser and things I didn't like going into flames.  
  
I could feel Strife and Cupid's eyes drilling into my back as I worked putting some things away and burning others.  
  
"How the heck are ya so strong?! I've nevea met a witch with this much power!" Strife yelled still looking shocked.  
  
I shrugged as I dug though my bag then decided I didn't want any of the other things in it and just set the whole bad up in flames. "I don't know why I'm so powerful. I was trained by a pretty powerful and old witch but I don't know if that's it."  
  
Cupid shook his head then wrinkled his nose as he looked around my new bed room. "Isn't this all a bit...dark?" He asked his fingers twitching looking like he was itching to change the rooms colors.  
  
I laughed and shook my head. "Nope it's perfect. I like dark." I happily looked around the room and since I was letting my self get comfortable I pushed back the thought that as soon as Cupid or Strife got bored with me I'd be back to my hotel room. Or since I'm not going to work for a while more likely somewhere a lot worse till I can get a new place for me and Killy.  
  
"Oh hey! What about Killy? Where's she going to be staying while we're up here. And School! What about School?! She's two years old she needs to be in a school soon!" I cried looking worried.  
  
Cupid stepped over to me and wrapped an arm around me. "We'll give her a room just like we gave you one. And she can go to school with the godlings. At that age school is just reading and junk mortals learn. They go different places for the godly training."  
  
I look slightly happier at hearing that. "Well ok then."  
  
"Hey. I was just wonderin' What power's does Kil have? Is just like you? All mighty and stuff?" Strife asked.  
  
"No. So far Killy doesn't show any signs of having powers. But then I didn't till I was 18 and trained by a witch. Both my cousin and my mother don't remember their childhoods very well and in moms case at all so I can't ask them how old they were when they got there powers. Well that and I hate them. And my sister didn't have any powers at least the last time I saw her." Kay told them.  
  
Cupid shrugged. "Well she's only two. She's got plenty of time to learn. Maybe spending time with gods will help her learn faster."  
  
Since I wasn't expecting for us to be here for too long I just shrugged not really answering. "Umm maybe we should get a room for Killy ready."  
  
"Sure. I'm guessing you'll want her close to you so she can take the one across the hall from yours." Cupid said as he walked out of my room and to the room across from mine.  
  
Me and Strife followed him. I looked around the bare room then waved my hand painting the walls light green, made green curtains, made white night tables, and made a twin sized bed with green sheets and a slightly darker shade of green blanket. I stepped back and looked around the room then closed my eyes bringing Killy's clothes and things into her room Like I had in mine. "Kil will want her own things not new stuff at least for now." I said as I used my powers to put her clothes into the closet and dresser.  
  
Cupid smiled looking around the bright cheery room. "Nice."  
  
"Well this should do for now. If she wants any changes I can make them for her." I said as I put the last toy on the bed and tosses the bag into the air. It burned and disappeared in smoke.  
  
Strife raised an eyebrow at that. "Showin' off I see? Nice trick."  
  
I smiled. "Well it's been so long since I've had free reign to use my powers with out having to worrying about someone seeing that I guess I'm going a little crazy. But it's fun." I said as I waved a hand in the air sparkles and rainbows flying from my finger tips and hitting the walls making them look like it'd taken hours of experts slaving to make them look like that.  
  
Cupid laughed. "Well feel free to use as much magic as you want."  
  
I took one last glance around the room. "Well I'm done here. What should we do now?"  
  
Strife and Cupid looked at each other and seemed to be talking or something. I was lost. "Uh guys?"  
  
They both looked at me and grinned. Ok can we say creepy much? I thought to my self.  
  
"Oh we were just thinking about what we can do." Cupid said.  
  
Suddenly I stumbled as the world seemed to spin wildly. Cupid's arms shot out and around me keeping me from falling. "Kay? What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I-I'm dizzy. The rooms spinning. And gods when did it get so hot in here?! It feels like it's a thousand degrees!" I gasped suddenly trying to rip my clothes off.  
  
Cupid stared at me wide eyed.  
  
I closed my eyes feeling a sudden wave of unbelievable lust hit me. My eyes shot open and I jumped the first guy my eyes landed on which happened to be Strife.  
  
I pushed him to the ground and kisses him my hands clawing at his clothes my heart sounding like a freight train in my ears.  
  
Cupid stood over us gaping then burst out laughing. "Well I'm guessing that chocolate finely kicked in." He bent down and peeled me off his husband.  
  
I wailed my heart still racing. I was gasping for breath as my eyes now landed on Cupid and I tried to pounce him like I had done to Strife.  
  
Strife stood up giggling like crazy and bouncing from the buzz he was getting for the mischief that my lustyness was going to cause. "Maybe we should take her ta Ace or something. She looks pretty out of it." He said still giggling as he looking at me crawling all over Cupid.  
  
Cupid tried to fend me off as he looked at Strife. "Yeah we should. I don't know how long this is gonna last. Ace should be able to fix her or something."  
  
I moaned and tried to pull Cupid down my hands running all over his body.  
  
Strife came over and grabbed one of my arms transporting all three of us to Aesculapius temple. "Ace! We Need ya!"  
  
Ace flashed into the room. "What's the mat- err what's wrong with Kay?!" He gasped seeing me crawling all over Strife and Cupid.  
  
Cupid glared at Strife. "Strife gave her godly chocolate. I was starting to think it wasn't going to work since she was fine for like 10 or 15 minutes. But then she got dizzy and jumped Strife."  
  
Ace groaned and rubbed his face. "Guys. You're both old enough to know NOT to give mortals godly chocolate unless your like Zeus and trying to screw some woman. It drives them into an uncontrollable sexual frenzy! Some people die from it! What were you thinking?! Or were you thinking at all?!?" Ace yelled as he walked over to us.  
  
I looked over at Ace and tried to jump him. Ace jumped back and Strife kept a hold on my arm. Ace held out a hand hitting me with a stream of light and frowned. "Her vital signs are not good. I hope you happy guys. You may have killed this girl."  
  
Strife paled and looked freaked. "What?! Isn't there anything ya can do?! Ya have to help her! I had no idea it was that bad!"  
  
Ace frowned and tilted his head. "DAD! I need you here now!"  
  
Apollo flashed in and glared at his son. "Jeez! Why'd you scream? What's wron-" Before he could finish speaking I'd pounced him and was kissing him.  
  
"Kay! Stop that!" Cupid yelled trying me off him.  
  
Apollo gawked and gasped. "W-What was that?!"  
  
"Strife gave her chocolate. We need to figer out someway to help her. He vitals are off the chart. She could drop dead any moment now." Ace said.  
  
Apollo gave Strife a death glare. "What kind of moron are you?! Even I never tried to use chocolate to get a girl in bed! For gods sake you're married to Cupid! If you guys wanted a threesom he could have shot her not risked her life!" He yelled as he scanned me with his powers.  
  
"I-I-I didn't know it was that big a deal! I mean She was hungry and asked for cake and well it's just habit ta make godly cake!" Strife said looking freaked out.  
  
Apollo growled as he stopped scanning and held out his hand making a bottle appear in his palm. "Here. Kay drink this. You need to drink this." He said stepping closer to me.  
  
"What's that?" Cupid asked keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me so I couldn't jump anyone.  
  
"It's something to slow down her her heart and breathing to at least keep her from having a heartatact while we figer out a way to fix this!" Apollo said stepping close enough to get me to drink the stuff.  
  
Both Ace and Apollo scanned me again then looked releithed. "Ok this should buy us some time."  
  
Cupid and Strife looked worried. "What should we do? Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
Apollo glanced at them as he flashed in a table and a pile of scrolls, books, and a computer. "Well remembering never to give a mortal godly chocolate would a be a start. But for now just tie up her somewhere."  
  
"Tie her somewhere? Umm like chains? This really doesn't seem teh time for bondage fun." Strife said frowning.  
  
Apollo made a annoyed noise. "I mean like restraints! For gods sake she's jumping any person to come into her sight! What do you think will happen if she gets near Zeus?! He certainly won't push her off!"  
  
Strife blushed and looked embarrassed. "I uh knew that. I was just testin' ya."  
  
Apollo waved a hand flashing in a hospitable bed. "Put her there. We'll be able to keep an eye on her while we try to find a way to fix this."  
  
Cupid walked over to the bed still holding me and put me down. Ace and Strife had to help quickly before I could try to grab anyone. I whined as they put the restraints on me.  
  
They stepped back. "Will that hold her? Ya know she might be able to zap teh restraints."  
  
Ace and Apollo frown at him. "What? She' a mortal! she can't zap anything!"  
  
"Uhh she's a witch. She comes from a long line of magical woman and she was trained by a few hundreds year old witch."  
  
"She's WHAT?!?" Apollo screamed. "Are you TRYING to get Hecate to kill you?!? You know she doesn't let anyone mess with her witches!"  
  
Cupid and Strife just whimpered. "Uh. We left the kids at home alone. Kay's daughter is there too. We'd better let you two get back to work. Bye."  
  
The next thing I know Strife and Cupid are bent over me. "Kay? Kay can you hear us? Come on Kay wake up."  
  
I open my eyes and blink at them. I still feel waay lusty but i don't feel like I'm going to blow up or like I'm going to pounce any male that step into my line of sight. "Uh hey what happened?"  
  
"Apollo, Ace, and Mom we're able to mix up something to reverse most of the affects of the chocolate. How are you feeling?" Cupid asked hovering over me.  
  
"Well...horny. I feel like a thousand times better then before though. I can think clearly. Before it was all just..sex. Sex now. Sorta thing. Now I feel normal. Still kinda randy but nothing that I can't deal with."  
  
Cupid and Strife looked like they were going to faint with relief.  
  
I started to sit up but found I couldn't. "Uh hey can you let me up?"  
  
"Oh! yeah sorry! We just had to make sure you were sane again." Cupid said as he undid the restraints.  
  
I sat up cracking my neck and rubbing my wrists. "Ok note to self: NEVER do that again!"  
  
"Kay I'm REALLY sorry about this. I had no clue that godly chocolate was so bad for mortals. If I knew I'd never have given it too you." Strife told me looking really guilty.  
  
I shrugged swinging me gets over the side of the bed and standing up. "S'okay Strife. I'm fine. I don't think there was any permanent damage. I just need to get a bath. I feel way gross. It's been what days since I've been up here? Ugh can you show me to a bathroom?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Come on We'll take you home."  
  
Well I was expecting that they'd gotten tired of me with the whole thing that just happened and that me and Killy we're being taken to the hotel. But when we transported we were in the bed room they'd given me in their temple.  
  
"Ok the bathrooms right though this door here. Uh are you too tiered to make your own stuff? If you are just tell me what you want and I can make it for you." Cupid said.  
  
"Huh? Oh uh no I'm fine. I can make my own stuff. Thanks anyway." I said staring that the HUGE bath room. it was at least twice the size of my bedroom in Harmony and had a huge bathtub.  
  
"Ok then. Oh Hey the tub works by voice commands. Just tell it what you want and what sent and stuff and it makes it. We'll leave you alone and give you some time. Uhh bye." Strife said pulling cupid behind him.  
  
When they we're out of the room. I looked at the tub closely. "Uhh tub. Umm... Lavender, Ylang Ylang, and Patchouli." I said feeling a little silly for talking to the tub. In a flash the tub was suddenly filled with steaming hot water that smelled like that oils I'd just told the tub to put in. I was shocked but undressed and slid into the hot water.  
  
I purred happily at the feel of the hot water covering my body. I let my self relax for a few minutes before I flicked my wrist making body wash in the same sent as the oils I had the tub make. I made a body puff and started to wash.  
  
After I'd washed for a while and felt clean again I changed the water and added more oil and soaked for a while. After about half an hour passed I got out of the tub grabbed a towel and went into my room to get dressed.  
  
I pulled out a bra and underwear and put them on then dug through my closet looking for something I felt like wearing. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and tossed them on my bed while I Put on lotion and perfume then finished dressing. When I was done I ran my hands though my wet hair pushing it out of my face then walked out of the room.  
  
I walked down a hall looking for anyone. "Hello? Anyone here? Did everyone go off and leave me alone in a huge temple?!"  
  
Strife's head poked out of a door. "Hey Kay. We're in here. Come on in."  
  
I walked into the room which happened to be Cupid and Strife's bedroom. "Uh hey. Was I too long? I kinda zoned out a bit. The water felt great."  
  
Cupid smiled at me. "No you weren't too long. Feel free to take as long as you want."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. I feel waay better now. nothing better then a nice long bath. I haven;t gotten to do something like that in years. Being a single mom to Killy means I'm always on watch. I'm lucky to get a 15 minute shower on a normal day."  
  
Strife nodded. "Yeah havin' kids is totally hard. I can't even think of what it's like ta be a single mom. We have hell and theres two of us!"  
  
Cupid nodded at what Strife said. "Yeah. You must be really tired. Having to take care of a two year old and work?" He shuddered. "Ugh. We both work but we had tons of help from our parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, our older kids, and well you get the point. We've had a lot of people to help us. I can't even guess what it's like to be alone like you've been."  
  
I smiled sadly. "Yeah it's been hard. I mean when I can afford it I get a baby sitter for Kil but most of the time I just take her with me to work. She stays in back in the kitchen while I'm waiting tables. I'm just Glad she's such a good girl. She's quiet, sweet, loving. I'm blessed."  
  
Cupid frowned. "You mean most of the time she spends all day in a kitchen? Umm not to be rude but is that good for a young child? She should be around other kids her age and having fun."  
  
I shrugged sinking down into a chair. "I know but there's nothing I can do. I'm a waitress. Not the big bucks. They've been super nice to us and let us live there for free but i still have to buy clothes and food. So Most of the time I can't afford a baby sitter for her. If I've a had a lot of big tips or worked a lot of double shifts I can afford a few days but most of the time I have to scrimp and save just to buy her new clothes. She grows so fast..."  
  
Cupid and Strife looked at each other in a way I could quite make out with they were thinking. Most likely something along the lines of 'Poor little mortal. Don't you just pitty her? We must pitty her.'  
  
"Um hey Kay. We sorta been talkin bout somethin'. How'd ya like to stay here? Ya know like permanently. Cuz ya know we like ya. And we have tons of space here and Killy could play with other kids her age and have fun and junk. So what ya say?"  
  
I felt my mouth drop open and started to wonder if I fell asleep in the tub. "Uh. Permanently? Like in for the rest of my life?"  
  
Cupid grinned and nodded looking slightly like a bobble head. "Yeah! It'd be great! Killy would love to be able to spend time with kids her own age and our kids just love her already. And you already are all settled in in your new room so it just makes sense to stay!"  
  
"I think I need to sit down..."  
  
"Ya are sitting." Strife told me.  
  
"Oh. Good for me." I said feeling dizzy and dazed. This was happening too fast. I mean I knew they wanted me for a little while but forever?  
  
Cupid was kneeling next to my chair. "Kay? Are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"Um yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shocked. And um I guess yes. I'll stay."  
  
Cupid and Strife's faces lit up like christmas trees. "That's great! Oh you'll love it here! Oh I can't wait till mom meets you! She'll just love you!"  
  
I just nodded still kinda shocked that this was going to be my home for the rest of my life.  
  
I stand up and walk over to the window. I've been sitting here remembering my past for a while now. It's nice to think back and remember how innocent I was.  
  
Gods even after all the things I'd done and seen I still was so naive that I didn't see that both Strife and cupid we're trying to get me into bed. Well at least not until they proposed and I married them. That was weird. Marrying two already married to each other men. But since none of the other goods looked shocked I guessed that it wasn't that freaky for them.  
  
We've been so happy this last sixteen years. Killy loves Cupid and Strife as much as if they we're her birth fathers. I love all their other children as much as I love Killy. We even had two more children after we were married. Josh and Cristabell. We still haven't figured out which one of them got me pregnant either time. Oh well it doesn't really matter any way.  
  
And now we're back here. Killy never asked about them before but a few days ago she told me she wanted to meet her birth father and my family. She loves her dads and all that side of the family but she also wants too meet the ones she's never met. And gods I caved. I tried to talk her out of it but one look into those big brown eyes and I was telling Strife and Cupid we were going to be going away soon for a day or two.  
  
And now we're here. Harmony. The town that made me miserable for 18 years. Tomorrow me and Killy will go to Mother and father's house and she will meet them for the first time since she was born.  
  
Gods I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'll have too see them. All of them. I don't know if I can handle this. Maybe I'll just tell her where to go and stay here. Or better yet transport home and hide under the bed. But no. I can't do that. Kil would pout at me. And oh gods have a said how whipped I am?  
  
Ugh the nausea is getting worse. I never should have agreed to do this when I'm pregnant. I should have talked Kil into waiting till next month after I give birth. But no. She wanted to come for her birthday and I caved like the huge wuss I am. I should have told Cupe and Strife to come with us. At least then I'd have support when mom tears into me for all the evil I've done and what ever other crap the woman can pin on me.  
  
Ugh. I have to remember to kill both my husbands for getting me pregnant with a third kid. I hate being pregnant. I love kids but this sucks. I'm huge as a house I'm craving weird foods and now I'm going to confront my family in a few hours! My immortal life stinks. This is the last time I'm doing this. From now on Cupid and Strife are the only child bearing people in our marriage.  
  
I wave a hand making a grilled cheese and chocolate chip sandwich. I look out the window seeing the sun starting to rise. Only a few more hours till we leave. I hope I live though this.  
  
We're here. At 9:00AM me and my daughter are standing on my parents front steps. I take a deep breath push back my urge to hurl and ring the bell.  
  
The door swings open. "Hello? Oh my God!" My mother gasps.  
  
"Hi mom. Long time no see huh?" I say putting on a bright smile.  
  
"Kay! Oh God! Where having you been! We spent years searching for you!" She's yelling as she grabs me and hugs me hard.  
  
I freeze. I'd still been at war with my mother when I'd given birth. I'd been living with Tabitha till I went into labor and went to the ER. "Uh. I left."  
  
"Well I know that and Oh God are you pregnant?!"  
  
"Oh. Yeah I am. Number three. Well three that I've been pregnant. I have tons of step kids. Oh! And The reason I'm here. Mother. This is my first born. My daughter Killy." I say stepping aside so my mother can see Kil.  
  
"Killy? Your daughter? Oh My GOD!"  
  
By now all the yelling my mom as done in her shock as made dad come see what's the matter. "Grace? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Kay's back! And so is her daughter!"  
  
"Kay?! My baby!" My dad yells grabbing me and hugging me. "Oh God! Your pregnant!"  
  
"Um yeah. And speaking of that can we come in and sit down? This kid ways a ton!"  
  
"Oh! Of course! Come in honey!" My said tugging me and Killy into the house.  
  
I nervesly rub the back of my neck and I sink into the couch. "So uh. How have you guys been the last 18 years?"  
  
"Well we've missed you. We were frantic when you disappeared from your room. We searched everywhere. There was a man hunt."  
  
"Oh. Uh well I just had to get out of here. I-I-I couldn't take it anymore. So I got my baby and left. I've been living in Greece for the last 17 years."  
  
"Greece?! What were you doing there?!"  
  
"Uh well for the first year waitressing. Then I moved in with a couple guys and became a kept woman till a few months later they proposed." I hold up my hand showing the wedding ring. "We've been very happy since then."  
  
Both mother and father stare shocked. "Did you just say two men?"  
  
I nod. "Yeah. Two."  
  
"Their my daddy's. They're the bestest daddy's in the whole world." Killy says softly in Greek.  
  
I elbow her. "Kil I told you. English. Mom and Dad don't speak Greek."  
  
Killy repeats what she said now in English.  
  
Mother is now staring at Killy. "So you have two fathers. Well I guess really three since Miguel is your real father."  
  
Killy looks at me for a moment then turns to my mother her shyness dropping away. "No. Miguel is not my father. He's the man who screwed my mother and got her pregnant but he's not my father. I just wanted to meet my mother's family and the man who helped bring me life. No offense but really none of you are anything to me. Mom hardly ever speaks of you can what she does say doesn't really paint the prettiest picture of what kind of mother you were."  
  
I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the look on my mothers face. "Kay Bennet! Haven't you taught your daughter any manners?! Are you going to let her speak to me like that?!"  
  
"Ummm...yeah. I think I am. You know mom. You know the way you treated me. You did nothing but hurt or ignore me for years. So yeah if my kid feels the need to insult you I'll back her up. Now where's Miguel so she can meet and so i can get home and into bed."  
  
Dad quickly jumps in before mom and I get any further into the fight. "He's in the kitchen with Charity, Jessica, Whitney, Chad, Simone, Reese, and John."  
  
I struggle to my feet with help from Killy and smile at my dad. "Thanks daddy. Come on Killy. Time to dive from the frying pan into the fire."  
  
Killy and I walk over to the swinging door to the kitchen and I push it open.  
  
I ignore the stab that I feel when I see Miguel and Charity all over each other cuddling. I love my husbands but a part of me still hurts at seeing him with her.  
  
~"Kil. See the guy with the blond? That's him. Go on. Do what you need to do."~ I tell her mentally.  
  
Killy glares at me before she steps forward. "Uh Excuse me. Miguel? Your Miguel right?"  
  
"Uh yeah. I am. Who are you?" Miguel asks.  
  
"Ummm Well I'm Killy. Your daughter. You probably don't remember me since the last time you saw me was 18 years and one day ago."  
  
Miguel's mouth drops open in shock. "You-You-You're her?!"  
  
Killy nods. "Yeah. I'm her. Killy Olympus. Daughter of Kay, Cupid, and Strife Olympus. And I guess also Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald. Nice to meet you after all these years."  
  
I'm leaning on the wall next to the door keeping quiet hoping that no one notices me with Killy making the big speech.  
  
Miguel gently puts Slutty-bleached blond-cousin down and Then hugs Killy. "Oh my God! I can't believe your here! I was so upset when you disappeared all those year ago!"  
  
"Well mom had to get a way. You hurt her very badly."  
  
"Hurt her?! Hurt HER?!? That slut got her self pregnant then she leave town so neither Miguel or any of us can even SEE his son/our niece or what ever relation! She's a selfish, mean, evil, slut!" Jessica screams.  
  
I push my self against the wall biting my lip almost drawing blood to keep from sobbing out loud.  
  
Killy slowly turns to Jessica. "Excuse me. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jessica. Kay's sitter I'm ashamed to admit."  
  
Killy slowly nods and starts to walk closer to jessica. I cringe. I can see the gleam in her eye. I make a note to stop letting her spend so much time in the Halls of War.  
  
"So your my aunt Jessica. The one who abandoned my mother. Who sided with the girl who stole my birth father from my mother. The woman who insulted my pregnant mother and gave her no support during her whole pregnancy."  
  
"Uh...yeah I guess so." Jessica says slowly.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Killy reaches into her pocket and pulls out a large knife. "I don't like you."  
  
"Killy no! Put that thing away this moment young lady! You are so getting grounded!" I yell stepping away from the wall my hands on my hips.  
  
"But mommy! She hurt you!" Killy whines at me.  
  
"Yes she did. But there will be no killing! Give her lice, a plague, rashes, fleas, dandruff, bad breath, etc...but leave her alive." I tell my pouting daughter.  
  
"K-K-K-Kay! What-How-When-What are you doing here?!?" Every one yells gaping at me.  
  
I glance at evey one and smirk. "Ok to answer. I came with Killy, I've been her for a few minutes, yes I am pregnant. Very pregnant in fact."  
  
"What-How-Who When did this happen?!?" Simone gasps.  
  
"Well you see when three people are deeply in love they do something very special and one of them becomes pregnant. I'm the unlucky knocked up one this time. And one of my husbands did it. I'm not sure which one."  
  
"Husbands?" Miguel asks slowly as he stares at my belly.  
  
"Yes husbands. Two. Both Greek gods." I say struggling to keep a straight face at the Greek gods comment.  
  
Charity bursts out laughing. "And to think everyone used to think I was crazy when I had visions! At least I didn't think I was married to gods!"  
  
I turn my eyes to Charity. "Are you implying that I am less then sane?"  
  
"Well yeah. Your saying that you pregnant by gods! Everyone knows there's only one God. The old Greek gods are only myths!"  
  
I smirk raising an eye brow. "Oh is that what you think? Hmm well I didn't want to have to do this but. CUPID! STRIFE! I need you!" I yell calmly.  
  
As both my mother and father run into the room to see whats wrong Cupid and Strife flash in neck to me both speaking. "Kay? What's wrong? Are you having contractions? Are you in pain? Do we need to get Ace?"  
  
I smile lovingly at my worried husbands. "No I'm fine. I just wanted to prove that I'm not insane to my ex-family. I'm sorry that I frightened you."  
  
Strife slaps me on the arm mock glaring at me. "Ya almost gave me a heartatack! Don't do that!"  
  
I laugh and pull him down so I can kiss him. "I guess I'll have to find some way to make this up to you later won't I?"  
  
Strife leers at me grinning. "Yeah ya will. Lots and Lots of making up."  
  
I laugh and snuggle into Strife's arms.  
  
I glance over and see everyone staring in shock. "Kay. You're. You're. You. God." Miguel stutters.  
  
I laugh. "No I'm not a god. I'm a witch. A very powerful witch. So is Killy."  
  
I saw the look of horror cross my family and friends faces. "You're a witch?!? And You've made my granddaughter into a satan worshiper?!?" Grace gasped.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Mother I said we're witches. Not satan worshipers. Well for a few months back when I was pregnant I did work for the dark forces but I haven't done that in years and Killy never."  
  
My mother still looked horrified. "B-But You're catholic! We raised you as a good girl! How could this happen?! I know you had some problems but how could you turn to evil?!"  
  
I felt my annoyance rising."Look. Mom. I was evil. I admit it. I summoned zombies, I called down the forces of evil, I sold my soul. I did just about every evil thing you can this of. And none of it worked so I stopped. Nothing I did helped. Not one thing made Miguel love me. Not one thing made you love me more then The Blond Bimbo over there. Every thing was in vain. I still was the unloved one. I was still the one everyone blamed for everything even when I was innocent. I still was the last in line for everything. I tried everything yet My own mother still chose Charity and everyone else over me. I was always last. And then Miguel broke my heart for the last time. He told me he's never love me. And I left. I refused to be unloved for even one more day. And now? I'm married to love himself. I have two husbands who love me more then anything. I have wonderful children and step kids. I have more love then I know what to do with. And if it was up to me I'd never have stepped foot in this damned house but My child wanted to meet you so here I am. Now I've going to go. Killy just pop your self home when your ready." I said wrapping my hands around Strife and Cupid's arms and transporting us home.  
  
I flopped down onto a chair as we appeared up on Olympus and waved my hand making a mirror that showed me my parents kitchen and Killy glaring at my old family and friends.  
  
"Keepin' a eye on teh brat?" Strife asked as he sat on the arm of my chair.  
  
I nodded staring into the mirror. "Yeah. I want to made sure that they don't upset or hurt her and that she doesn't kill anyone."  
  
Cupid sat on the other side of the chair and hugged me. "Aw babe Kil will be fine. She most likely won't mame anyone too bad and she's tough as steal. She's a big girl. She can handle her self."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah I know. She's a lot like me. She can take a lot of crap. But her fuse is shorter then mine. I don't think she'll be able to handle my family's crap for too long before blood is shead. Ares and the rest of the War house have really affected how she is. She gets pissed fast and says pissed for a long time or until major injury."  
  
Strife giggled. "Yep! Thats my girl!"  
  
I looked away from the mirror long enough to hit him and glare.  
  
I looked back at the mirror and turned up the volume as they started talking.  
  
(an *** means thing that are happening in the mirror)  
  
***Killy is glaring at the people who had hurt her mother and trying to control the urge to kill. "How could you? How could you treat her like that?! She's your family! All she wanted was love and you never did anything but hurt her! Gods! I can't believe I'm at all related to you!"  
  
Everyone is still in shock. "K-K-Killy. I-uh-We never meant to hurt Kay but you have to understand she was wrong! She lied and cheated and as we just found out summoned the powers of evil! She tried to keep Miguel and Charity apart when everyone know they're soul mates! She even tried to seduce him in the shower more times then I can count! She was a-a-a bad girl. I loved her. I still love her but she was wrong! Miguel and Charity belong together and she should have left them along instead of trying to break them up and then going and getting pregnant!" Grace lectures.  
  
Killy's eyes narrow. "Excuse me? She tried to keep them apart? Miguel was hers first. She loved him from the time she was a baby. And she would have had him if Charity hadn't come to town. He told Mom as much! He would have dated and married and been with her if that blond slut hadn't come along! And you do realise I'm that baby. If she hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't be alive. So shut the fuck up you whore. You're so not one to talk about my mom. You kept stringing David and Sam along for over a year. If you really loved Sam you would have told David to fuck off as soon as she showed up. But you didn't. You let him say around. You strong him along. You kept saying you wanted to be with Sam but did you make David leave? NO! Ugh. And did you listen when Mom told you he wasn't even your husband? Did you listen when mom told you he was just trying to mess you're marriage? NO!"  
  
Graces eyes are the size of plates. "K-K-Killy! How can you speak to me like this?! I'm your grandmother!"  
  
"No. You're not. I have grandmothers. One is blond, wears a lot of pink or rather nothing but a tiny pink bikini. And one has black hair and wears a tiny black leather dress thingy. You're neither of them." Killy says coldly.  
  
Grace looks deeply hurt. "But sweety if Kay hadn't kidnapped you I would have been there your whole life! Kay took away my and everyone else's chance to be with you and love you for 18 years!"  
  
Killy laughs bitterly. "Oh yeah right. You mean the chance to put yet a nether person in front of my mother? You mean the chance for you to use me to hurt my mother? For me to be yet one more person that is loved more then she is? I wouldn't want you to be my family. My family may be screwed up. 99.9% of my family may be in an incestuous relationship but we've got nothing on you Gracey. At least my family loves me and my mother. All of them. Well ok GreatGrandpa has a habit of putting Uncle Herc before like EVERYONE but he's pretty much the only one."  
  
Everyone just stares. ***  
  
I laugh uncontrollably as a watch Killy.  
  
Strife is rolling on the floor laughing and gasping for breath.  
  
Cupid rolls his eyes at his spouses.  
  
I grin over at him. "Oh come on! I so have the right to get a kick out of Killy telling off the people who tormented me for my whole teenage life!"  
  
Cupid smiled at me. "Yeah but what's his excuse?" He asks pointing to the floor.  
  
Strife just laughs harder.  
  
*** Killy glares at everyone in the room one by one. "All of you hurt her. You were her friends. Her family. And you turned on her. You betrayed her for- for some insane dumb blond bimbo! You- You Simoan, Miguel, Reese. You knew Kay from like diapers. Yet little blondy comes along and you forget her? You. Grace. You were her mother. You carried her for nine months and gave birth to her. Yet you put your niece before her? And not just your niece. But your other children. You're step-son, you suddenly discovered son. Everyone comes first. John wants the same thing Kay want you don't even think for a split second before you give it to him. All of you turned on her."  
  
"Hey! You can't just come in here and talk to us like this! Who do you think you are?! You're just Kay's bastered child!" Jessica yells  
  
Killy slowly turns to Jessica. A completely evil smile slowly spreads over her face. "Jessica. Hmm. My mothers sister who never did anything but try to ruin her life. I really, really, really don't like you." Killy flicks her wrist sending Jessica flying across the room. "Well I've learned enough. Mom was right. There's nothing here. I'm going home. See ya scum bags!" Killy snaps her fingers transporting her self back home. ***  
  
"ARGH!!! I can NOT believe I share even one drop of blood with dirt bags like them!" Killy screams as she appears next to her parents.  
  
I heave my self to my feet and wrap my arms around Killy. "Oh baby I know. I had to live with them for 18 years! But look on the bright side. You never have to see them ever again." I say as I wave a hand behind my back banishing the mirror.  
  
Killy nods into my shoulder. "I know mom. But they just piss me off!"  
  
I hug her tighter. "I know baby. Why don't you go talk to your brothers and sisters or something. Take your mind off this."  
  
Killy nods and lets go of me. "K mom. I'll go get caught up on the latest gossip with Lonni." She snaps her fingers transporting her self right to her younger sisters room.  
  
I sigh and rub my face. "Strife. Dear. Do us a favor and do something nasty to my dear ex-family."  
  
Strife hops up off of the floor and hugs me from behind. "'Course. Want 'em dead, hurt really bad, or just annoyed a lot?"  
  
I think about it for a moment then sigh. "Just really, really, really harassed for now. You know the drill. Sand in the sheets, bugs in the shoes, dandruff, lice, fleas, bad breath, receding hair lines. Get creative."  
  
Strife giggles his normal insane giggle and kisses my cheek. "Sure thing babe. And if you change mind about the horrible deaths I'll get Ma to help." Then he flashes out of the room.  
  
I suddenly fell very tired. "Cupid can we go too bed? I just need to sleep and I need you."  
  
Cupid wraps his arms around me. "No prob, Love. In your condition you need all the rest you can get."  
  
We walk to the bed room the three of us share and Cupid helps into bed and curls up with me wrapping him self around me.  
  
I sigh happily and we drift off to sleep.  
  
When I wake up I feel pleasantly warm and have two gods as blankets. I lift my head and smile and both Strife and Cupid almost lying on top of me.  
  
I slowly run my fingers though Cupid feathers. I love the feel of the silky softness against my hand.  
  
Cupid arches under my touch and almost purrs.  
  
I giggle softly. "Nice kitty."  
  
Strife snickers at us. "Cupe's more like a birdy then a kitty."  
  
Cupid huffs into the pillow. "I'm not a bird."  
  
I slowly run my fingers down his back. "Sure you are. Just look at all these feathers. And at most of our kids. Feathers on all most all of them 'cept Killy, Valondra, Valary, Meg, Sandra, Josh and well we don't know if this next one is gonna be feathered. So yeah your a birdy."  
  
Cupid glares at me and Strife who is falling off the bed laughing. "Fine! Laugh at me! What do I care! Neither of you are getting any ever again!" Cupid pouts at us.  
  
"Aww don't be mad baby. We're only playing..." I coo running my fingers down his back between his wings which I know drives him crazy.  
  
Cupid arches into my touch and moans, "Aww man you don't play fair!"  
  
I grin. "Like you'd want me too."  
  
Cupid lets out a soft growl and pounces me kissing me senseless.  
  
Strife's head peeks over the side of the bed and watches us for a moment before I have another god on top of me.  
  
"Hey! Careful with the pregnant lady here!" I manage to gasp around Cupids mouth.  
  
Both of my husbands pull back looking worried. "Are you ok? Is the baby alright? Should be get Ace?" They question me in at the same time.  
  
I laugh lightly and kiss both of them. "I'm fine. I just can't be ravished quite as hard as when I'm not pregnant."  
  
They grin and start to carefully ravish me.  
  
One month later.  
  
"AAARRRRGH!!! NEITHER Of you are EVER touching me again with out fifty forms of birth control!!" I scream as I dig my nail into Strife and Cupids hands as another contraction rips though me.  
  
Cupid and Strife nod and talk soothingly too me. "We know sweety. You'll be ok! Soon you'll have our daughter in your arms and forget all about the pain you in now!" Cupid sooths me.  
  
As the contraction ends I glare at Cupid. "I don't HOW cute the kid is I'm not having any more. You want more kids one of you get pregnant!"  
  
"Umm well ya see we've been meanin' ta tell ya somethin'..." Strife started.  
  
My eyes widen. "WHAT?!? I'm in labor and you're telling me you're pregnant?!? We're going to have two infants?!" I screech.  
  
Strife and Cupid cringe. "Well the new baby will be like 7 or 8 months old by the time this one is born..."  
  
I nearly break bones when I squeeze their hands as the contractions start again. "I'm," pant "going," pant "to" gasp. scream "KILL YOU!!"  
  
Neither of them so much as flinch having both been though this from either side of the bed a hundred times. "We know honey."  
  
Hera knocks then walks into the room. "How are you doing dear?" Hera asks.  
  
"I'm pushing something the the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a mouse hole. How the bloody hell do you think I'm doing?!?" I scream.  
  
Hera smiles and checks to see how far dilated I am and says. "8 centimeters. Not much longer now sweety. Just remember to breath. I'll be back in a bit with Ace." Then walks back out.  
  
I scream again then fall back on the bed panting as the contraction ends. "I HATE this!" I gasp still out of breath.  
  
Cupid kisses me on top of the head. "I know love. But remember you hated it with Kil but as soon as you saw her you fell in love with her. You hated it with Josh but the moment you held him you were in bliss. You hated it with Cristabell but you didn't want her out of you're site for the first 3 months! You always insists you're never having a nether kid while you're pregnant and in labor but as soon as you're holding him or her you're blissful. Strife and I are the same way. So is ever other goddess, god, and mortal woman."  
  
I stick my tongue out at him. I hate it when he's right. "Gods. I can't believe we're going to have 10 kids under one roof."  
  
Strife frowns doing the math. "How do you get 10?"  
  
I stare at him. "Rosemary 22, Jasmine 20, Kenny 18, Killy 18, Valondra 16, Josh 16, Sandra 14, Cristabell 13, Lilah any minute now, new son or daughter 7 or 8 months from now. That all adds up to 10 kids under this roof."  
  
Both Cupid and Strife cringe. "And We thought is was bad when we had five teenagers and a baby under one roof...thank ourselves we're gods and don't have to worry about money...and that we have a ton of adult kids, parents, and other people who can baby sit for us." Cupid said.  
  
As I have another contraction the door opens and Hera and Ace walk in. "Ok I think it's about time for the next goddess or witch to be born." Hera said cheerfully as she walks to the end of the bed.  
  
(A/N no matter how many gigglions of these type fics I've read i'm still not good so If I get something wrong sorry but I've never had a kids so no idea what really happens.)  
  
I don't bother waiting for anyone to tell me I'm already pushing. I'm tired and just want to get my kid out of me so I can sleep.  
  
Hera gives me a sharp look. "Kay! Did I say it was time to push? If you're not ready yet you'll just tire you're self out and not be able to push when it's really time!"  
  
I ignore her and concentrate on pushing my daughter out of me. "I'm. Getting. This. Kid. Out. Of. Me. NOW!"  
  
Hera sighs and lifts the sheet and examines me. "Kay It's not time yet. Your only 9 centimeters dilated. It's going to be a little while more. Stop pushing!"  
  
I close my eyes and put every drop of energy I have left into pushing. I summon up my magic powers and use them to help me push harder.  
  
"KAY! Would you please listen to Grandma Hera?! She's the Goddess of Childbirth! She's been doing this for thousands of years and knows what she's talking about! If it's not time it's not time! You're only going to tire your self out and/or hurt your self and the baby!" Cupid yells at me.  
  
I keep my eyes closed and breath hard and deeply. I feel my powers flowing around me as I take a deep breath and push as hard as I can. "You. Might. Want. To. Get Ready. To. Grab. The. Baby!" I gasp sharply.  
  
Hera frowns and her mouth drops open in shock. "Dear sweet Gods!"  
  
"What?! What's wrong? Is somethin' wrong with Kay or teh baby?!" Strife yells franticly.  
  
Hera slowly shakes her head. "N-No. She's just deifying thousands of years of how childbirth happens. She's pushing the baby out."  
  
I pant harder and keep pushing with all my strength.  
  
"The head's out! Gods! I see the shoulders! Ace! Quickly make some blankets and some warm wet towels!" Hera yells.  
  
Ace waves a hand making what she demanded and peering over her shoulder at my baby being born.  
  
I squeeze my eyes closed tightly and dig my nails into Strife and and Cupids hands.  
  
"The wings are out! Oh well I guess me know who did the impregnating this time..."  
  
Suddenly she slides out the rest of the way and I fall back gasping in releif.  
  
Hera smacks Lilah on the butt to make her cry and wipes her off and hands her to me wrapped in a pink blanket.  
  
"Hey little girl. You're finely here! You're such a beautiful little girl! And if either of you say one word I'll give you both a home vasectomy." Both Cupid and Strife shut their mouths and put on innocent looks then leaned over to coo at their new baby.  
  
Hera and Ace smile at us. "Well congratulations to all of you We'll let you spend some time alone with you're new daughter." She said as they flashed out.  
  
I let out a happy sigh as Cupid waves a hand changing the sheets, cleaning me, and changing my nighty.  
  
Strife grins at me and Lilah. "She's a cutie. Her big sistas and brothas will just love her."  
  
I nodded handing her over to Cupid and I snuggled down into the bed. "You guys go tell the hoard of family that Lilah's here. I'm gonna get some sleep. Night. Love you."  
  
Both Strife and Cupid lean over and kiss me then flash out to the living room to tell the large group of our family that the newest member is here as I fall a sleep feeling a complete sense of bliss and love.  
  
The End.  
  
(A/N And for a sum up. Strife had Jasmine, Rosemary, Kenny and unnamed new baby in 8 months. Cupid had Valondra, and Sandra. And Kay had Killy, Josh, Cristabell, and Lilah. Thats the kids they had that still live under one roof. Not counting the many kids from my other fic, or the other billion kids.) 


End file.
